


Thirteen

by NyeLung



Series: An angel in Domino City [1]
Category: Supernatural, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: The new exchange student Gabriel Laufeyson and the cheer squad explore an abandoned psychiatry. As is normal with Gabriel, mischief happens - and some unexpected things as well.





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in German and is posted under the name “Geistermädchen” here: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/56fe8094000163f724b86c2a/1/Geistermaedchen  
> It was written for a writing competition and therefore had to fulfil some specifications:  
> \- It had to be a crossover of two (and only two) fandoms, no real persons  
> \- A special, characteristic aspect of one of the two fandoms had to be important in the oneshot we were supposed to write  
> \- There had to be noticably more characters from one fandom than from the other, but there had to be characters from both.  
> \- The creaking of a door or portal had to be a recurring element in the oneshot  
> \- From each fandom we needed one character to count from one to thirteen alternating with a character from the other fandom  
> \- At least part of the oneshot's plot had to be inside a sanatorium, a circus or an amusement park.  
> \- Maximum of 3000 words

Thirteen

 

Upon further thought Yugi didn't like the idea of entering the old psychiatry of Domino City at midnight during a full moon any longer. They were old enough to not engage in silly dares and if Yugi was being honest with himself, then the last tournament during which his friend and he himself had risked body and soul had been enough. But then Tea who was now holding Tristan's arm, had told them that her friends Mizuho and Noriko had heard child laughter coming from the psychiatry last night. It had been the idea of Gabriel Laufeyson to take a closer look at that. Joey had been the first to agree with Laufeyson.

Gabriel Laufeyson was an exchange student from the US, who had been put in their class in the middle of the year. Most of the time he seemed amused by something, though Yugi had no idea what that might be. He grinned a lot and had the most expressive mimic Yugi had ever seen and everyone who knew Yugi's grandfather Sugoroku knew that meant a lot. He was the only one in their group who didn't look impressed by that burnt out ruin right in front of them with those broken glasses that looked like empty eyes. Completely calm he unpacked a Snickers and began eating. Yugi had already noticed in school that Laufeyson had a knack for anything sweet. How he managed to always have sweets in the pockets of his school uniform remained a mystery for Yugi.

Yugi had a bad feeling about this when Laufeyson walked first over the gravel way towards the psychiatry's door, which surprisingly still hung in its hinges, and opened it invitingly.

The bad feeling became worse when the door closed with a loud bang behind Tea as though something wanted them to stay. Maybe all the life threatening situations Yugi had been through had made him a bit paranoid, but he just knew this couldn't be good. The most unsettling was the small spark of something... something else in Laufeyson's eyes.

On the second floor a door creaked. A long creak as though the house was sighing. Tea screamed terrified and was now clinging to not only Tristan but also to Joey. Even Yugi's best friend – Joey – didn't seem that comfortable any longer, but next to Laufeyson he looked best.

“You know”, Laufeyson sad in this moment to break the suffocating silence. “I've been reading about the local legends. Just for fun. There's also one about this sanatorium.”

“This what?”, Joey asked.

“Psychiatry.” Yugi answered casually, but on the inside he was thinking about whether he really wanted to hear a ghost story told by Laufeyson. The exchange student's eyes gleamed ominous.

“It says you can hear the creaking of a door every minute.” He grinned and held up a finger. “That one before was number one and in a few seconds we'll hear ...”

There was the long creaking of a door that hadn't been oiled for a long time. “Two”, Yugi whispered carefully.

“The door we're hearing belonged to the room of a little girl with a disorder that forced her to live her life connected to the number thirteen.” Laufeyson had started to whisper. “She would cut her cake in thirteen pieces and all her college blocks would have only thirteen pages once she was through with them.” He held his breath and only now Yugi noticed that he listened intensely to Laufeyson. “Three.”

This time Yugi shuddered when the door creaked. He had seen the Shadow Realm and knew that the cards of Duel Monster were much more than just cards but everything else, he believed, was just superstition. He didn't believe in ghost. At least not in ghosts outside of the Shadow Realm that weren't housed in millennium items like his puzzle.

“The doctors tried everything to help her”, Laufeyson continued now nearly silent. His voice was so low that it was nearly impossible to understand him but his tone so empathetic that one wanted to do everything to continue listening. “Twelve doctors came and went and none could heal her from her belief to be cursed by the thirteen.”

The door creaked again and Yugi sure as hell didn't flinch and searched for Joey's hand. “Four”, he whispered. Yugi wasn't sure why he counted together with Laufeyson.

“The thirteenth doctor didn't want to yield so easily.” Still appearing unmoved, Laufeyson continued with his horror story. Yugi admitted that he was the best story teller he had ever listened to. “Twelve sittings did she talk with the girl and got to know why she was so obsessed and then during the thirteenth sitting -”

The door creaked. This time it wasn't only Tea who screeched surprised although Joey would always deny it when asked.

“Five.” Laufeyson's gaze locked onto them all and Yugi could definitely see the hint of a smile on the lips of the American. “During the thirteenth sitting the girl took a knife and stabbed the doctor. Once, twice, thirteen times. Thirteen stabs into the stomach of the doctor, only then did she stop.”

“Six”, Yugi said, just before the door creaked again. If his hair wasn't always standing up, it would certainly do so now.

“And the girl took the knife very calmly and left the room -” Laufeyson stopped in his telling when his eyes fixed on something in Yugi's back. Abruptly, Yugi turned around and followed Laufeyson's gaze upstairs towards a half opened door where a girl stood, ghostly transparent, the yellow ribbon in its hair the only speck of colour that wasn't washed away by the moonlight. “Seven”, Laufeyson gulped. In the next moment the ghost girl moved. The door creaked.

“That's … that's going too far”, Tea stammered. Her eyes were wide with fear. “This is not real. Stop it, Laufeyson.”

But Gabriel Laufeyson didn't seem to hear her at all. His eyes were still on that girl upstairs where a knife reflected the moonlight. He seemed just as confused as they were by the things happening. Confused, not scared and that made Yugi's curiosity pique. Tea, Joey, Tristan and himself, they were reacting the way one would react when there was suddenly the ghost of a crazy girl. Gabriel Laufeyson wasn't.

The door creaked another time. “Eight.” Yugi didn't even want to count. He could guess very well what would happen once they reached thirteen. The number that would become their destiny because that knife looked very real. Too real for Yugi's taste.

“Laufeyson”, screamed Tea now. Joey and Tristan were staring at the girl with the yellow ribbon in her hair. “What is happening here?”

Laufeyson still didn't react. His lips moved with silent words. His gaze traced every detail of the building, of the ghost girl and the building again. He seemed to look for something and, still, there wasn't any fear. Against all reason, it calmed Yugi down, even when Laufeyson formed a silent “Nine” with his lips.

The door creaked again. Didn't it already sound a bit more threatening? Didn't it sound like knives being sharpened? Yugi took a small step closer to Laufeyson.

“This doesn't make any sense”, Laufeyson murmured. “This wasn't planned and anyway ...” He was still restlessly searching for something, maybe an answer, but when Yugi took another step towards him, the intense gaze of the exchange student locked onto him. Yugi wasn't sure whether there were even words for the emotions that flitted across Laufeyson's face like shadows then.

Parallel to Yugi's whispered “Ten” the door creaked again. Yugi was now sure that he didn't imagine the sound of steel being sharpened on metal. On the tread of stairs sat the ghost girl with the yellow ribbon. One foot was leaning at the door.

“That's a horrible thing you're carrying there”, Laufeyson murmured full of derision. He stretched out one hand towards the millennium puzzle and suddenly retracted it as though burnt. Hissing he breathed in. “That's... How can you carry it? Can't you hear the screams?”

Yugi blinked in confusion. “What screams?” He had never heard screams. Only Yami, the ghost in the puzzle that was somehow connected to him.

“What screams”, Laufeyson snorted derisively while he still looked at the millennium puzzle as though it was an abomination. The door creaked. A knife was sharpened. “Eleven.” Laufeyson ripped his gaze away from the puzzle and looked at Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi instead. “You don't carry salt with you by any chance? Or something made from pure iron? No.” How Laufeyson could take out a snickers bar now and eat it was beyond Yugi.

“But … what kind of question is that anyway?” It was Tristan who returned to his senses first.

“Oh please.” Laufeyson made a face of playful disapproval as though the question alone was an incarnation of stupidity. “You're trying to tell me that you carry around a black magical artifact and don't know that ghosts are repelled by salt and iron?” Yugi didn't even wonder where Laufeyson had gotten the big, red lollipop that he pointed accusingly at the millennium puzzle.

The door creaked and ripped Yugi out of his confusion. At least for the moment. “Twelve”, he said unnaturally calm. “What happens when we reach thirteen?”

“Then that sweet, little girl upstairs will try to kill you all.” Laufeyson continued to look disgustedly at the millennium puzzle. He seemed completely changed. “Actually, I just wanted to have a little fun with you, seriously. Friendship speeches are sickening.” A short glance to Tea. “And now there is a real ghost here because that … that thing took her from the realm of possibility and made her real.” He pointed upstairs where the ghost girl sat, yellow ribbon in her hair and knife in her hand.

The ghost girl smiled. The knife flashed in the light. The door creaked. “Thirteen”, Laufeyson said unnecessarily. Did Yugi imagine things or did the teen suddenly look ten years older? No, twenty. No, not even that was enough. It suddenly seemed that millennia had been added to the weight on Gabriel Laufeyson's shoulders. “You better close your eyes, kiddos. Don't – under any circumstance – open them before I say so.” Laufeyson's order sounded completely insane but Yugi was sure that he would regret it, should he not follow it. Just before he closed his eyes, he could see the ghost girl with the yellow ribbon jumping down the stairs and landing right in front of Gabriel Laufeyson.

Yugi heard something like the flapping of wings, he felt a soft breeze swooshing through his hair. In the next moment he heard a chink and an unnaturally bright light tried to burn even through Yugi's closed eyelids. The millennium puzzle in his hands was so hot it seemed to have just been cast.

“Poor, little soul”, Laufeyson's voice sounded unusually gentle in this moment. “You shouldn't even exist but the mind of humans is a mighty tool and now they created you without ever allowing you a life.” Laufeyson paused for a moment. “But since the heavens didn't open to rain down fire and brimstone, I am sure that Father allowed you a place in His creation.” Yugi would swear that in the next moment he heard the glistening of light and something more, something that shouldn't be heard. “You can open your eyes again.”

Yugi wasn't sure what he expected. He had seen a girl ghost and there was something about Gabriel Laufeyson that he had rather kept hidden. Something … other. Not in the way other like the ghost in the millennium puzzle. Other other. Yugi didn't know a word for it. And what he surely hadn't expected was the sight in front of his eyes.

Gabriel Laufeyson didn't wear one of his always present smiles, instead he looked thoughtfully down into his hand where he held a yellow ribbon, the one that had held the ghost girl's hair. Yugi gulped when he saw the giant shadows behind Laufeyson.

“What... what was that?” Tea regained her composure first.

“And what did you do?”, Tristan added quickly. “Anyway, who are you? What was that thing with closing our eyes?”

“And what are those?”, Tea interrupted him and pointed at the shadows in Laufeyson's back.

“Those are my wings.” Laufeyson sighed heavily. “This is going to be a very long story.” He ran his fingers through his hair and magicked up – and Yugi didn't think this phrase to be so wrong now – another snickers bar from his coat. “The damage is done, so what's gonna happen anyway?” Yugi was short of answering before he noticed that Laufeyson had talked to himself. Laufeyson snapped with his fingers once and took Yugi's breath away.

The ruin had changed into a nice house, that roof was repaired and a fire was burning in a chimney. Laufeyson sat down in a nicely looking armchair. “What the-”, Joey started but was interrupted.

“Please don't. Sit down and don't use any kind of religious exclamation. You never know who's listening and I upset most of them.” There was Laufeyson's smirk again. Maybe there was a hint more self depreciation now. “To answer a few of your questions right away, just call me Gabriel. The Laufeyson part was only a joke because I needed a surname and a certain giant hates it when I use her. Yes, I am no human and no, I will not tell you everything. That would take far too long.” Laufeyson, no Gabriel – and didn't that name sound just right – leaned forward. “I propose a little deal. I tell you a bit about myself and about the girl ghost and in exchange one of you explains to me this ...” There was the disgust in Gabriel's gaze again. “... this artifact you carry around.”

Yugi was starting to think that the ghost girl hadn't been the most dangerous thing in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I will write further stuff for this series/universe/whatever but I really want to see Gabriel interacting more with the group.


End file.
